


The Mutt

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha/Beta/Omega AU. Fraser is a beta and Ray Kowalski is something unique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mutt

**Author's Note:**

> An: Mutt is a derivative of mutabilis which is Latin for changeable.

Title: The Mutt  
Characters: Fraser/RayK, Dief, RayV and Frannie  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 2,233  
Summary: Alpha/Beta/Omaga AU. Fraser is a beta and RayK is something unique.

 

Fraser stood in front of the door to the Vecchio household holding a thermos of soup. Ray hadn't gone to work today and he was worried that Ray might be ill. 

He knocked on the door and Ray answered; his skin was red like a bad sunburn.

'Hey, Benny.'

'Hello, Ray. Are you feeling well?'

Ray opened the door and Fraser walked into the Vecchio house. The house was always warm and comforting like a campfire. The walls were a rich brown and a rug of red and gold lay on the floor. 

'I'm fine. I'm just in heat.'

'Oh, dear,' Fraser said.

'Yeah. It's not fair. As a red-blooded Italian I should be an alpha not a beta. Know what I mean?'

Fraser didn't know. He was also a beta, but maybe it was different for Americans. There had never been a beta American president, but Diefenbaker (the human not the half-wolf) had been the most recent beta Prime Minister.

Months later, Fraser was in the police station bent over Ray's desk. As Ray Kowalski thrust into him, Fraser was aware that people were most likely staring at him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he wanted was for Ray to bite him and mark his skin.

Ray thrust faster and faster and...

Fraser startled awake. He tried to concentrate on the feeling of his bed roll under his back or the fabric of his long-johns against his skin, but it was no use.

He was in heat.

His heart was thumping in his chest and his senses were even more acute than usual. He could smell the cardboard boxes that filled his office and could hear Dief's heart beat.

He sat up and breathes deeply, trying to slow his heart rate. The room was the gray of the on-coming sunrise. It had been much easier to ignore his heats when he had been alone in the wilderness of Canada; he would run for days and there were no alphas around.

He tried not to think about his dream, but it was strange. Even though Ray Kowalski never talked about it, unlike Ray Vecchio who always complained about being a beta, he was most likely an beta because Stalla was an alpha. 

He closed his eyes and realised that he had come in his sleep and it was uncomfortable. 

Dief came over to him and rested his head on Fraser's knee.

Dief barked.

'I'm fine. I'm just in heat.'

Dief whimpered.

'Of course I'm not going to have pups, only omegas males can have pups.'

Dief barked.

'Exactly. Turnbull can indeed have pups.'

Fraser would have liked to continue his conversation with Dief, it was always good to spread information about omegas, but he needed to wash the uncomfortable come from his body. He got up and carried a towel into the bathroom.

He turned on the lights in the bathroom and it hurt his eyes.  
He sat the towel down on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror; his eyes were shiny and the pupils were large, his skin was red and glistened with sweat. 

He pulled off his long-johns and turned on the shower. The cool air chilled his overheated skin and even though he never took a warm shower, he turned the shower dial until the air was filled with stream.

Moving into the shower, he stood under the warm spray and washed himself with soap; the lemon scent was sharp.

As he washed his thoughts turned to Ray. Ray deserved more than to be a sexual object; even though his arms were pleasing and his tattoo was striking. 

Just thinking about arms and tattoo made Fraser's cock harden. He usual tried to ignore his cock when it became hard, but he knew it would do no good while he was in heat.

He reached down and stroked his cock. He tried not to think of Ray, but his mind went to a memory of how Ray's shirt would pull tight across his chest when he wore his shoulder holster.

He stroked his cock faster and faster as he felt his orgasm building.

He came as he pictured Ray smiling.

Once he was clean... again, he walked out of the bathroom and put on his uniform. As he buckled buckles and tightened his Sam Brown he felt more calm. 

That day he was inside the police station. The scent of alpha musk coming from women (and some men) made him dizzy. 

He stopped by Frannie's desk and her alpha musk was sickeningly sweet. She stood up and like always showed off her bare stomach like a bird showing off it's plumage. 

'Hey, Fraser. You in heat?'

'Yes. It's been trying,' Fraser said thinking about how his thoughts were consumed with Ray.

'That sucks. If there's anything I can do let me know?' Frannie said hopefully.

'Thank you, kindly.'

He walked over to Ray's desk and sat down. The desk was covered with papers and the chair was hard, but it was grounding.

Ray came up to Fraser and Fraser stood up to greet him. As he got closer and closer, Fraser caught the scent of Ray's alpha musk. It was smoky and made Fraser cock twitch.

'Hey, Fraser. You okay?' Ray said with concern in his voice. 

Fraser moved close and sniffed Ray's neck. He had the urge to lick Ray's skin.

'I'm in heat and had no idea you were an alpha.'

'Let's go to my place and talk about it.'

As they walked out of the police station Fraser had to stop himself from touching Ray, he knew if he did he would fornicate with Ray right in the middle of the station.

Once in Ray's car, Ray's musk was even stronger and Fraser couldn't resist resting his hand on Ray's knee. He wanted to touch skin to skin, but a denim covered knee would have to be good enough.

Once they made it to Ray's apartment building, they walked up to Ray's apartment and stepped inside.

Ray stood in the middle of the room and wouldn't meet Fraser's eyes. 'I guess we should talk. I'm not an alpha, but I'm not a beta either... I'm damaged... I'm a mutt.'

Even though Fraser didn't know much slang even he had heard the derogatory term mutt used to refer to people who could change from alpha to beta depending on what their partner was. People like Ray were extremely rare and only made up about one percent of the population.

Fraser squeezed Ray shoulder.

Ray looked up. 'Do you wanna find a real alpha?'

'You are a real alpha and there is no one I would rather fornicate with.'

'Really? Just so you know, if we do have sex I'll have to be your... what's the word? Lover or something.'

Fraser smiled. 'Oh, Ray. I'd enjoy being your lover.'

'Okay. Okay. Let me help you,' Ray said as he gestured at Fraser groin. 'Come on. Sit on the couch.'

Fraser sat down and Ray joined him. Picking up a bottle of skin lotion from the coffee table, Ray coated his hand with lotion. He unzipped Fraser pants and pulled out Fraser's cock. It was half-hard and became fully hard as Ray stroked it. After only a few strokes, Fraser's came suddenly.

After he had come, Fraser leaned back against the couch; he release of hormones felt wonderful. 

Fraser turned his head to see Ray grinning. 

'Wow! I knew the people in heat didn't last long, but it makes a guy feel big. You still feeling funny?'

Fraser thought about it and even though he still felt warm and his eyes were still sensitive, he no longer was consumed by the desire to fornicate. 'Yes. I'm feeling much better. Thank you, kindly.'

'Cool. You still wanna be my lover? You don't have to be.'

Fraser took Ray's hand in his own and revelled in the warmth of Ray's skin. 'Of course I want to be your lover.'

'Greatness! Me too. Wanted to have sex with me before you went into heat, didn't you?

Fraser blushed and dipped his head. He had never really thought about it, but now he couldn't imagine not fornicating with Ray. 'Not as such, but now I do.'

'Gotcha. That's the old Kowalski charm for you. Now what?' Ray asked.

Fraser look up. 'Well, it would be prudent that it look as if our relationship doesn't change to keep Ray Vecchio safe.'

Ray nodded. 'Yeah. Yeah. I thought so. Wanna go to bed?'

Fraser stood up and took Ray's hand. 'Let's go.'

As they walked to Ray's room, Fraser kept touching Ray and he felt himself going into heat again. He noticed that Ray was walked strangely because of his hard cock and Fraser had the desire to see Ray naked. 

Once they were in the bedroom, Fraser looked over at Ray.

'Take off your clothes, Ray.'

'Sure. Sure but it'll be kinda weird if you don't get naked too.'

Fraser couldn't agree more. As he removed his uniform it took longer than normal because he kept watching Ray remove his clothes. Even though he had seen Ray in various states of undress it seemed different this time. Fraser licked his lips as Ray pulled off his shirt and his tan chest was revealed. 

Fraser's hands stilled as Ray unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his pale thighs. Fraser's mouth watered when Ray removed his underwear and his cock was revelled. It was thick and long, the tip was a dark red and the shaft curved to the left.

'Oh, dear,' Fraser heard himself say.

'You like my dick,' Ray said with a smirk.

'Oh, yes. I had no idea it would be so impressive.'

'You saying that you thought my dick would be small?' 

Ray was grinning and it was obvious to Fraser that he was teasing.

'Oh, no. I've have heard that an alpha's penis becomes larger during a beta's heat.'

Ray looked down at his cock. 'Nah. It looks about the same.'

They were now both naked and Fraser caught the scent of Ray's alpha musk.

He moved close to Ray and ran his hands all over Ray body, his skin was smooth and warm. Ray grabbed Fraser's ass cheeks and gave them a squeeze.

Fraser groaned.

Ray kissed Fraser's neck. 'You like that?'

All Fraser could do was nod. Ray squeezed again and Fraser's cock hardened.

Fraser suddenly had an idea. 'Will you lay down on your bed for me?' It felt strange to ask for what he wanted, he had spent so long denying himself, but he blamed his boldness on his heat.

Ray plucked Fraser hat off his head and put it on his own head as he walked to the bed and laid down. Fraser took a moment to admire how Ray's tanned skin looked almost golden against his pale blue blankets. Ray wearing the Stetson should have been ridiculous, but if anything Fraser's cock twitched.

'Do you have a hat fetish?' Fraser asked as he moved over to the bed and crawled up Ray's body.

'I don't know about that, I just really li...' 

The rest of Ray's statement was lost as Fraser licked the underside of Ray's cock from root to tip.

Ray groaned as Fraser sucked on Ray's balls that were covered with dark blond hair. Being so close to Ray's balls meant that his alpha musk was even more pronounced and it made Fraser's mouth water.

After a few moments of sucking on Ray's balls, Fraser released them and moved back to Ray's cock. He had never given anyone fellatio before, but he was nothing if not determined.

He licked the cock-head and the salty taste of pre-come sat on his tongue.

'Oh, fuck!' Ray exclaimed.

Fraser grinned as he wrapped his lips around the cock-head and sucked. 

He moved his head down Ray's shaft and took more and more of Ray's cock into his mouth. Ray shouted profanities.

Again and again, Fraser moved his mouth up and down Ray's cock.

'Hey! I'm going to...!' Ray shouted and Fraser backed off Ray's cock. He had an idea to satisfy both of them. 

He released Ray's cock and moved up Ray's body. As he kissed Ray's lips, he grabbed both of their cocks and stroked them together.

Ray gripped Fraser's back and bit down on Fraser's back. 

Fraser tightened his grip and they came together.

After they came down from their orgasms, Fraser settled against Ray's warm body and revelled in Ray's hands moving gently up and down his back.

'Wow! That was... Wow!' Ray exclaimed.

Fraser just grinned. 'Indeed.'

Fraser thought about getting up and cleaning the come off their bodies, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

Later that night, he walked out of the bedroom to find Ray dancing. The only thing he was wearing was Fraser's hat.

As Ray moved, Fraser just smiled. He was no longer in heat, but he still had the desire to kiss and have sex with Ray.

He walked over to Ray and took his hand. 'May I have this dance?'

Ray grinned. 'Sure.'

Ray wrapped his arm around Fraser's back as Fraser pulled Ray close and they danced.

Now, they were partners in every sense of the word.


End file.
